Ta Meilleure Ennemi
by Caesarinn
Summary: Berenang dalam gelombang gairah, menyelam dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan ekstasi yang memabukkan… HunKai! SeKai! Sejong!


_**Ta Meilleure Ennemi**_

 _ **(My Best Enemy)**_

 _ **Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin – Mature content – Freakin' fantasies – Romance but not sure**_

 _ **Berenang dalam gelombang gairah, menyelam dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan ekstasi yang memabukkan…**_

…

…

 _Song recommended – For You by Liam Payne ft. Rita Ora_

…

…

"Dua potong _terderloin medium well_ , kentang yang diiris tepat satu senti, setengah matang rebusan wortel tanpa embel – embel kacang panjang dipinggir _piring panas!_ Juga saus yang disiram tanpa mengenai bagian atas daging."

"Selamat menikmati dan selamat siang!"

Begitu saja sampai ia memutuskan berbalik dengan gaya anggun yang congkak, membawa nampan didepan apron setelah menampakkan senyum miring memesona. Jongin sengaja menampakkan cengiran sombong untuk pelanggan _super terhormat_ yang selalu mengkritisi cara pelayanan yang katanya sama sekali tak memuaskan di restoran milik Jongin. Termasuk masakan.

"Potongannya sangat berantakan! Serat daging tak beraturan dan berpengaruh pada tingkat resapan bumbu! Aku tak mau makan!"

Berhenti! Mengepalkan satu tangan diatas nampan. Jongin menarik nafas dalam – dalam, sebelum berbalik dengan senyum super cerah yang menawan.

"Kau kalah lagi, Kim!" Lelaki itu bersedekap dada ditempatnya. Senyumnya miring dan ia sangat tampan. Oh tidak! Untuk kata terakhir Jongin hanya berhalusinasi.

"Apa maumu, Oh Sehun?" Masih dengan senyum yang begitu memesona. Jongin benar – benar tak menunjukkan gurat kekesalannya. Tapi, lama – lama ia malah nampak seperti Jeffrey Woods.

"Tidak perlu datang kemari, dan pilih restoran bintang enam yang akan melayanimu dengan lebih baik dan kau akan mendapat kepuasan sesuai keinginan! Sederhana saja dan simpan tenagamu untuk mengkritisi semua masakan di restoranku! Mudah!"

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Aku tak akan melakukannya."

"Menghabiskan tenaga dan berkeringat denganmu! Terdengar lebih baik-"

"Kau!" Sehun menunjuk tepat didepan hidung Jongin. "Hanya kau yang mampu memberikan kepuasan padaku!" Lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menjatuhkannya diatas pangkuan.

Menahan geraman dan teriakan tertahan yang tersumpal bibir Sehun. Brengsek! Lelaki ini keterlaluan.

"Bibirmu selalu terlihat ribuan kali lebih menggairahkan daripada _ternderloin_ , sayang!" Kemudian mengusap dengan ibu jari bibir Jongin. "Rasanya begitu kenyal dan sangat manis." Lalu terkekeh jenaka seraya mengecup pelan ujung bibir Jongin.

" _You sick! Idiot!_ " Jongin meremat kemeja diatas bahu Sehun dengan keras. Menahan gelenyar tak masuk akal tiap kali Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya. Kali ini bahkan merematnya. Birokrasi perasaan Jongin benar – benar kacau, piramidanya terbalik sempurna dengan kerucut dibawah, semakin keatas komando perasaannya semakin tak terkendali. Sehun meremas bokong dan menggodanya.

Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Menikmati wajah tersiksa Jongin saat mencoba untuk memunafikkan diri ditempatnya. Sungguh indah dan Sehun menyukainya. "Bagaimanapun kau sudah kalah dariku, Kim!" Kemudian satu tangan terangkat hanya untuk membuat gerakan memutar dibelakang telinga Jongin.

Sehun keterlaluan menggodanya. Kelemahan terbesar Jongin adalah dibelakang telinganya. Ia telah dilumpuhkan dan persendiannya hanya seperti jelly. Kehilangan tenaga dan perlahan kewarasaan. Jemari – jemari lincah Sehun juga keterlaluan menggoda bagian bawah tubuhnya. Masuk kedalam lubang tunggal yang tersekat kain bahan. Jongin meringis nikmat disaat cengkramannya dibahu Sehun semakin kuat.

"Menyerahlah, sayang!" Mendongak sembari mencium ringan leher Jongin diatasnya. Menjilat jakun lelaki itu dan semakin gencar untuk menggodanya.

"Tidak!" Kata – katanya tegas, namun Jongin benar – benar munafik. Karena ia kini malah meraih dagu Sehun dan membawa bibir mereka untuk kembali bertemu. Menyesap dalam bibir satu sama lain, sementara lidah saling menjilat dan bertukar saliva.

" _We just fucked up, didn't you get enough?_ " Bukan hanya satu dua malam mereka menghabiskannya dengan suara latar derit ranjang yang keras. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar. Sehun adalah patnernya. Seorang pengusaha meubel yang menanamkan modal super besar untuk restoran miliknya, dan malam – malam panjang yang mereka lewati bersama, Jongin anggap sebagai salah satu profit. Namun, untuk suatu alasan, Sehun benar – benar menjadi musuh terbesarnya pula.

"Sama sekali tidak!" Suara Sehun tak kalah tegasnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya selalu dan selalu mengkritisi segala menu di restoran Jongin hanyalah untuk berdebat dengan Jongin, dan akhirnya mereka akan berakhir diatas ranjang dengan kain baju yang berserakan diatas lantai. Kecipak basah tak terelakkan dalam sebuah percintaan yang keras dan bergairah. Katakan Sehun licik. Memang dia!

Membawa bibir diatas kulit leher Jongin. Dijilat, disesap dan digigit keras hingga menghasilkan bercak keunguan. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mampu untuk menolaknya. Ia selalu terbuai. Terlena akan kenikmatan – kenikmatan penuh dosa yang Sehun tawarkan. Hingga kembali, mereka bercumbu panjang ditengah ruang sepi lantai dua yang sengaja Sehun pesan untuk malam ini.

Dengan cepat. Libido naik dan suhu tubuh mendidih. Mengeraskan bagian selatan masing – masing. Lumatan demi lumatan yang saling mereka tawarkan tak main – main. Saling memuaskan dengan cara yang kasar dan berantakan. Jongin benar – benar dibuat lupa akan kekesalannya beberapa waktu lalu.

" _What are you waiting for, baby?_ " Sehun berbisik ditelinga Jongin. Memberi kecupan bertubi, sebelum mengusap lembut sisian wajah Jongin dan memandangnya lembut.

" _I just can't!_ " Lalu Jongin justru yang kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Melumat pelan bibir bawah Sehun dan lelaki itu membiarkan saja. " _Please, understand me!_ "

"Coba jelaskan bagian mana tentang aku yang tidak mengertimu, Jongin!" Mereka saling pandang. Tenggelam dalam manik berkabut gairah masing – masing. Menuntut sebuah kepuasan, sementara mengubur sebuah cinta dalam kubangan kebisuan. Dusta jika tak ada gelenyar memabukkan serta ketukan anarkis didalam rongga dada mereka. Sejak pertama kali bertatap wajah, hati mereka nyatanya telah melakukan reformasi besar – besaran.

Melepas ikatan apron Jongin dan dengan tergesa menarik kancing kemeja dari lubangnya dalam sekali sentak. Sehun menghisap rakus keseluruhan kulit Jongin yang terasa sangat manis. Menggeser tatakan piring panas menjauh hingga terjatuh berantakan dilantai. Mengangkat tubuh ramping itu keatas meja dengan mudahnya. Mencari – cari kancing celana Jongin dan membukanya. Menelanjangi bagian bawah seolah benar – benar terlatih. Menyesap paha dalam Jongin dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda disana. Memandang Jongin dengan satu senyum miring yang menggairahkan.

" _Don't even tease me!_ " Sehun tak pedulikan sebuah protes. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam kelembutan kulit Jongin. Mencari – cari lubang pasangan dan berteriak heboh dalam hati ketika Jongin menjambak rambutnya dengan desah mendawai yang terdengar sangat lembut. Sehun memasukkan lidah pada lubang anal Jongin, kembali menggoda.

" _Don't play, just do it!_ " jongin mendorong bahu Sehun. Bangkit dari tempatnya dan menanggalkan kancing celana Sehun tergesa. Dalam hal seperti ini, Jongin jauh lebih tidak bisa bersabar dibanding Sehun. Senyum mengembang ketika melihat kebanggaan Sehun sudah berdiri tegak. Turun dari atas meja, perlahan tapi pasti memegang kesejatian Sehun dan menenggelamkannya pada lubang Jongin sendiri. Keduanya menggeram rendah. Jongin adalah salah satu deskripsi dari seorang binal. Menyambar bibir Sehun dan berteriak didalam mulut pria itu.

Bergerak dengan lambat dan sangat pelan. Sehun mengacaukan Jongin. Berenang – renang dalam otot – otot luar biasa Sehun, sebelum menghentak pada ritme keras. Jongin mencari kenikmatannya sendiri, sementara Sehun benar – benar memakan bibir kenyalnya.

Tubuh mengilat basah keemasan. Terengah bersama disertai desahan dan geraman berbahaya dari Sehun. Beberapa detik sebelum pelepasan, Sehun sengaja mendorong tubuh Jongin. Melepas penyatuan dan membanting tubuh Jongin keatas meja; tengkurap dan kembali menumbuk lubang sang terkasih dengan beberapa kali hentakan yang kasar dan keras. Teriakan – teriakan Jongin menggema hingga keseluruh ruangan. Tak peduli akan ada pegawai yang mendengarnya. Percintaan yang mereka lakukan bersama seringkali tak tahu tempat. Hingga tujuh menit percintaan mereka menghasilkan cairan basah yang keluar secara bersamaan.

Jongin ambruk diatas meja tak berapa lama, karena ia langsung berbalik dan mengalungkan lengan disekitar leher Sehun. Menuntut satu ciuman penuh gairah yang memabukkan. " _Would you change your name for me?_ " Inilah alasan kenapa Jongin menamai Sehun sebagai musuh terbesarnya. Jongin hanya terlalu takut dalam sebuah komitmen. Meski perjodohan adalah dasar utama dari reformasi gila – gilaan perasaan mereka.

Meski akan selalu ditolak, Sehun tak pernah bosan akan penawarannya pada Jongin. "Sehun!" Jongin berbisik didepan bibir Sehun. Memberi satu rasa gelitik yang menyenangkan dikeduanya. Bibir Jongin adalah ekstasi, dan Sehun menggilai. "Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan orangtuaku." Sehun menunduk menatap Jongin. Tanpa sadar mencengkram kemeja Jongin yang masih terpakai. Saat – saat dimana Jongin hendak mengutarakan jawaban, diwaktu itu serasa menunggu waktu – waktu eksekusi. Dan Sehun telah mati beberapa kali, tapi ia bangkit dan tak mengenal kata menyerah untuk memperjuangkan Jongin menjadi miliknya, hanya dia, seutuhnya.

" _I'll try._ " Seperti remaja belasan tahun. Sehun membola. Aklamasi super meriah terjadi dalam pembuluh darah yang mengalir berkejaran. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan mereka berputar – putar. Kemudian kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya mereka terhanyut dalam satu cumbuan mesra dan dalam.

"Sehun!" Jongin menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya. Menunduk menatap Sehun dengan mata bergerak gusar. Sehun mengerti, ia yang mengeluarkan kekehan jenaka sebagai yang pertama, disusul Jongin beberapa detik kemudian. Menertawakan ketelanjangan bagian bawah mereka berdua. _But now who cares? They just sink into their happiness, oozin' their love on their own way._

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… Aku ketawa dulu ya?_

 _Fiuuhhh… nulis ff ini ditemani bapak disamping aku bener – bener mengacu adrenalin, mana aku selalu set work sheet di word itu gede, dengan 160% zoom in, meski pada akhirnya aku meminta bapak pindah tempat. Siapa suruh nulis didapur XD_

 _Semoga suka XD_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


End file.
